Teen Twilight
by rockcc12
Summary: Jackson isn't a kanima anymore. He's a werewolf. Derek and the rest of the pack find out about vampires who live in Forks, WA. They follow Jackson to the Cullen's home only to fall into something unreal. Read to find that nothing is as it seems, unless you are Scott Mccall. In Scott's point of view... by Onnie Walker. teen wolf/ twilight crossover


"HOLD STILL!" Derek demands. The earsplitting scream of the snake ricochets from every wall and sends a deathly ringing into my brain.

"_GET- _off- of- me." Hisses the Kanima. Derek managed to find the antidote to Jackson's "scaly situation". Allison contributed some blood from her human body, Derek donated a bit of his werewolf blood, and Jackson's own venom was injected into his heart. I listen to Jackson's mournful screams for an entire 24 hours until he's finally his normal, irritating, self. That's what I thought at least…

"Okay, so most of you already know that Jackson's not a Kanima anymore. He's somehow converted into the werewolf he was meant to become when I bit him." Derek announces.

"Do you know how?" I ask.

After a heavy pause he says, "No." For whatever crazy reason his uncertainty satisfies me.

"Who _cares _about Jackson's hormonal changes?" Stiles complains. He holds up a key chain, "remember this?" _Gerard's flash drive. _The contents of the flash drive were immediately main priority. At first an ancient form of English writing filled the screen on Stiles' laptop. Every word seemed foreign…impossible to decipher. Then each and every letter slowly transformed before my eyes. The words said-

**Of great power, creatures of the cold night roam beneath the shadows. Pale flesh hardened to stone glitters beneath the sun. Glands fill with venom under blood thirsty burns. Eyes of the sunset with beauty the world yearns. A trick for kill the cold ones do. They drink from our animals, children and you.**

**A family of vampires exists… beyond the mountains within cool mists.**

Beneath that something was written in small letters.

**Cullens**

**Forks, Washington**

I read the entry aloud.

"Vampires?" Jackson groaned still fresh from the transformations.

"Why would Allison's grandfather have this?" I wondered. _How was I able to read that?_ As if he read my mind, "How were you able to read that passage Scott?" Isaac interrogated. All eyes were fixed on mine. Some were troubled gazes, others were fierce glares.

"I-I …I just-" I rambled.

"Forget it," Isaac smirked. "We aren't going to get any answers out of him." He laughed. "We should pay these "vampires" a visit then shouldn't we?" Jackson grinned.

"No, we should not." Derek stated. "We still have business to take care of here. Nobody is to leave this town after the cold ones. I don't care if they are the only known vampires walking the earth. We don't need to be associated with them." To my surprise, Jackson gave into this order quickly. I felt my eyebrows squeeze together in confusion.

"This meeting is adjourned!" Derek barked, leaving us in a daze.

_Two nights later_

Rocks flew up over the jeep threatening to scar its face with a scratch. Stiles constantly gave little cries of terror when a pebble made contact with his beloved windshield.

"FASTER! We NEED to catch up!" I yelled.

"Dude! My baby is working as hard as she can, don't press your luck!" Stiles retorted. I can hear Jackson through the thick brush of trees. He's headed for the Cullens. Why is he so freaking _stubborn?! This chase is going to last all night. _I thought with a startling yawn. Great…we should just let him get killed in Washington. Whatever he wants from the vampires is beyond me. The continuous shrill of my phone sounded. _Lydia. _

"SCOTT!" Lydia wailed choking on her tears. "Do you still here him?" She breathed.

"Yeah we're on his tail now, just follow Erica okay?"

"Lydia! Don't worry about him he knows exactly how stupid he is for doing this." Stiles spat. The line ended when the sun began to rise and so did the chase.

The woods were painted with every shade of green that you could ever imagine. Each and every tree trunk was splashed with spots of bright moss in which looked like the largest germ in history. The strong scent of burnt wood, mud, and rain stirred a slow and gradual ache in my stomach as I chased Jackson into an opening flooded with misty rain.

"Jackson!" I screech with my claws clenching his throat. In the opening was a two story mansion, but that wasn't what first stole my attention. Crouching, two yards away, was a family of unusual beauty. I felt my claws sink into my flesh just as my teeth did while I became human. Glancing back at Jackson, who was grasping for breath, I unhooked my hand from his throat.

"The Cullens." He gasped with a wicked grin. The Cullens gazed into the large body of trees beyond our location, where, the rest of the pack broke into the opening snarling ferociously. Their glowing eyes traveled from our dazed faces to those of the pale and glittering vampires.

"Shut up Jackson." Derek exhales through his clenched teeth. "You don't know what they're capable of." In one fast heartbeat Jackson sprung at the brunette with amber eyes and long loose curls. The air thickened against his body's force and the breeze caught in his throat as my hand took the back of his neck and flung him backwards. Looking up, I stared into separate ribbons of gold circling two black orbs, the eyes of the leader. A gentle blonde man had stepped up to protect his family. I continued to stare as his gentle eyes creased and his pupils shrank into slits. Just then his marble skin rippled as scales ate away at every inch of its surface. Lifting his sharp, translucent claws I feel the tight muscle spring to life as my own claws tear through his flesh. With a soft thud, a marble carved hand fell to my feet and the others were tearing at one another.

"STOP!" the blonde ordered his coven. Once again the air was filled with dead silence. Every eye studied the cold ones hand I just hacked off…and then me.

"_What _was that about?" Derek growled under his breath. I knew the question was directed at me but _I _didn't even know what just happened, yet, I did. _I saw a Kanima._

The stench of Carlisle and his family's home is tremendous. Carlisle (the leader I injured), Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and the little half-breed Renesmee live in a mansion in the middle of the forest. After spending five minutes in their company was enough to convince us that Gerard's flash drive was a little exaggerated. These were like no other vampires I have ever heard of. First off, they willingly agreed to retain themselves from biting us…._willingly. _They were also beautiful…but ever since the strange hallucination of Carlisle's transformation, the more I had. The vampires always transformed into scaly monsters whenever close enough for me to clarify every detail in their features. Being here made me mentally sick and I was sick for a while. A pack is supposed to stick together right? That's what we did and one by one, members would seem so hypnotized with love for the Kanima/bloodsucking beasts, except me. Nobody hallucinated but me. Staying here began with Derek's attraction to the sassy blonde, Rosalie. In the next couple of days Jackson obviously began to fall for the defensive brunette, Bella. I sat there watching my sorry leader fall for something he had no interest in before we arrived. Someone who's supposed to trust no one and feel nothing and forever be disciplined just as he always seemed to be when now I watch. I watch through somewhat mental eyes, true, but my sight is clear and without distraction to getting home. Not long into the unexpected visit am I completely deserted into being alone. Stiles can't deny that he doesn't have a thing for Alice and she responds like she already knew he would. I never expected him to ever give up on Lydia who is now googly-eyed over the mind reader Edward Cullen when Erica keeps herself busy with the creep Jasper. Everything is unraveling so fast and the hallucinations are coming even faster.

_ The Dark never has threatened me until know. The shadows swallowed me and I thought of Matt drowning. I was drowning in something thicker, a black syrup. Fighting my way to surface my skull pounded as I held my breath thinking of these last moments. Holding my breath I kept going. Hell would have to wait. The Kanima pulled me from the pool of blood while my mind fought to remember how to breathe again. The Kanima lifted me and became the petite Alice._

Alice pulled me from the ground and I tried to contain my panting. My friends were so busy flirting that they hadn't noticed me fall off the couch. The vampires did. I felt on the verge of death. I felt the natural reflex of letting the liquid in and after waking up and seeing Allison and Emmett I felt like my dead body has rotted away and my soul has died to leave hell and enter complete darkness…again.

I needed to get away. I desperately needed the breath of air. In the thick moss and bark I saw shadows. _Wonderful, another hallucination._ An icy breath of air escaped my lips forming a cloud. The shadows seemed to come from one figure, getting closer and closer. _It's only a hallucination. You can't actually get hurt. _Gerard's frosted face emerged from the shadows and whipped past me clinging to my back with a muddy rag blocking every one of my air passages.

"I only wanted revenge Scott. I only wanted so much for the death of who killed my daughter. Derek, Scott, Derek must die and when my little blonde actress can satisfy my wishes, I will have her family kill you and your friends. Good luck trying to tear them away from their "soul mates." Truly cold _snakes_ without a wisp of feeling in the world. Your friends only think that they're in love. As for Allison, Allison is no longer of use to me, using her traitor blood to steal my slave from me! I hope you can die with your friends Scott because if you don't I will kill you anyway. Good thing I can trust that you will not abandon them like the coward I believe you to be." He whispered. I could feel the vein in my head popping and my face heating up and dripping of sweat in the cold night. Then he was gone. _The Cullens do not exist. They never did…. _Were my last thoughts before blacking out.


End file.
